Caius Cassius Sophus
Caius Cassius Sophus (born December 1st, 3763, died June 3rd, 3847) was a successful businessman and politician from Selucia. After a successful career as the man behind Sophus et Dives Incorporatus, C. Cassius Sophus entered politics with his own political faction, first the Noble Party and later the Union of Capitalists and Patricians. Sophus has served both as Imperator of the old Imperium and Consul in the new Republic of Selucia. After his departure as CEO of SetD Incorpo his wealth has only grown as the majority stakeholder. After serving as Consul he assumed the post of Dictator of Selucia in an attempt to break the rebellion on Olgeria and defeat Hadriana. In the Phorbus' Terra's Richest of 3840 C. Cassius Sophus was on spot #7. Today he is considered a god by the followers of the Cultus Sophus, who believe he will one day return to bring order and prosperity. Early Life Caius Cassius Sophus was born in the gens Cassia, specifically the Sophus clan. The gens Cassia is one of Selucia's most ancient patrician families, though this ancient status has not brought much luck on most sides of the family. The Sophus side of the family is one of the few Cassia families that has succeeded in modern times. The name is well-known in the freight transport industry and the import/export sector. This is a direct spin off from the ancient family business of merchanting. Caius' father, Caeso, was the first to break tradition and entered the stock market and the corporate banking sector. The young investor and trader was hard at work when Caius was born in 3763. It was only in 3769 that the company of his father, Sophus et Dives Incorpo, was founded. Sophus himself often cited his youth as "rather lonely", as his mother was a career woman as well. Young Sophus was left in the care of his grandmother or nannies. He went to a private elementary school near Auroria, where he excelled at mathematics and history. At the age of sixteen, in 3779, war was thought to be unavoidable with the rise of the Empire of the Jelbic Peoples. In line with family tradition, and heavily influenced by the political atmosphere in Majatra, young Sophus was sent to the Military Academy of Assedo. This four year academy prepared young men for a career in the military but mostly focused on rigid education, with a prime focus on discipline. Here again Sophus showed his excellence at mathematics and advanced economics. As an active member of debate groups he proved himself as a capable speaker as well. Former tutors often remarked about him that he was a "rather distanced student" but "very ambitious". At the age of twenty, in 3783, he graduated summa cum laude. After this he enrolled at the University of Davardius, known throughout Selucia as the university of economics. Sophus spent five years here studying economics and earned his master degree in 3788. Career at Sophus et Dives Incorporatus Shortly after finishing his studies young Sophus joined the company of his father and his close friend, Flavius Marcius Dives. He was hired as a junior partner for his family connections. As junior partner Sophus traveled throughout Majatra to secure new contracts and represent the mother company. In 3812 his father resigned and the board unanimously accepted his application to become the new CEO. He continued exercising this post until 3825. During his tenure as CEO the company value tripled. Political Career Oftend uring his life Sophus would let his distaste for the Dundorifan regime known, as well as their laws that would often blockade the advancement of the company. After serving as CEO for more than a decade Sophus decided enough was enough. He founded the Noble Party in the autumn of 3824 and started campaigning while still serving as CEO of SetD Incorpo. While on the ballot during the first election they were unable to gather enough presence to even acquire one seat in the senate. But this had not been the goal, according to Sophus, as they had been aiming for a long term investment into politics. In the next election of 3826 however Sophus was elected Imperator of Selucia, even though his party was the smallest in the senate. The experienced negotiator had gathered the support of the other opposition parties to support his nomination. He was re-elected three more times for the post of Imperator and was a driving force behind the reformation of Selucia, transforming it into a republic as it had been centuries ago. After this he served as the Consul chosen by the people, fighting of his unpopularity because of family scandals and allegations of corruption. He later reformed the Noble Party to the Union of Capitalists and Patricians, announcing a more broader platform for all of Selucia. Controversies After stepping down as CEO of SetD, Caius Cassius Sophus announced he was no longer involved in running the large conglomerate. Journalists however quickly noted that Sophus was still the majority stakeholder of the corporation and that every political move that favoured SetD would ultimately favour Sophus. This caused many allegations of corruption after it turned out a majority of government contracts had been handed to SetD companies. A lot of critics also point out that SetD incorpo always seems to be a step ahead of other companies when the government announces new projects or laws, stating that the corporation is using inside knowledge to again an advancement over the Selucian market. Another controversy was the so-called ransoming of refugees, where the Eilomax Company captured refugees and then ransomed them to the Selucian government. Since SetD Incorpo had a special business agreement with the Eilomax Company they made hefty profits from the controversial slave business. A minor controversy were the career offices of SetD. After the Dundorfian regime enacted a law that only allowed patrician males to serve in the public sector SetD opened "career offices" that offered titles of nobility for a certain price. In Selucia titles of nobility can only be granted by the head of state, which at that time was the Imperator Caius Cassius Sophus. The family of Sophus is not without controversy either, his son Minister Caeso Cassius Sophus has been spotted several times at an exclusive brothel while his grandson Nonus Cassius Sophus is an out of control youth with a playboy lifestyle and is often in the news after being picked up by the police again. Category:Selucia Category:Selucian people and politicians